More Like Brothers
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: Chavo gets sick and its time to go into Big brother mode for Eddie.


More Like Brothers

Disclaimer: no own

A/n: the song in this story was written by me. :)

Chavo was sick, and he knew he shouldn't even be at the arena but Vince had something important to talk to him about. He had his meeting with Vince and walked to the locker room he, Rey, and Eddie shared. Eddie wasn't in there but Rey was.

"Wow Chavito, you look like shit." he said. Chavo nodded and lay down on the couch. He was really nausous and he couldn't prevent it. He ran to the bathroom and vomitted his lunch into the toilet. Rey stood in the door way as Chavo did this. When Chavo continued to regergitate his lunch, Rey rushed over, rubbed his shoulders and spoke softly to him. Eddie walked into the locker room and heard voices coming from the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Chavo hunched over and Rey rubbing his shoulders.

"What happend?" Eddie asked concerned as he scrambled over to them.

"Chavo came in a few minutes ago and let me tell you he looked like shit. He rushed in here and started to throw up." Rey said as Chavo finished and Eddie pulled him over to him. He felt Chavo's forehead and he was really warm. Eddie looked into his nephew's feverish eyes.

"You shouldn't be here Chavito." he said. Then he turned to Rey.

"Tell Vince and Teddy to cancel my match, I'm taking Chavo back to the hotel." Rey nodded and Eddie helped Chavo to his feet. Chavo almost collapsed but Eddie pulled one of his arms around his neck and helped him out to the parking lot where his classic lowrider, an Impala ' 63, stood. Chavo got in the back and Eddie started the engine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hotel, Eddie helped Chavo out and into the room they shared. Chavo changed into his loose pajama bottoms and Eddie helped him into bed.

"How are you feeling Chavito?" he asked.

"Like Big Show is sitting on my chest." Chavo said. They both laughed and Chavo's turned into coughs that racked his body. Eddie pulled him into his arms and whispered softly to him. When the coughs subsided Eddie continued to hold Chavo tight to him. Chavo was starting to get tired. He gently pushed Chavo down on the bed. Eddie rubbed his young nephew's back and sang to him in spanish.

_Los jóvenes uno del sueño,_

_dejaron su toma de los sueños sostener dejaron sueño le alcanzan,_

_y duermen en paz esta noche._

_Visons de revelar del placer respira un sueño puro y santo de la sensación todo con la noche._

_Mientras que está durmiendo el mundo cansado, _

_sueñe a mi muchacho y duerma en felicidad._

_Un vigil sobre usted que guardo,_

_suavidad se arrastran las horas soñolientas._

_En el sueño pacífico del slumber de los jóvenes uno del sueño de los ángeles,_

_te quiero._

Chavo fell into a peaceful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey knocked on the door to Eddie's room after the show. Behind him stood Chris and Dave. Eddie opened the door.

"Hey guys." he said

"Hey Eddie, how's Chavo?" Chris asked.

"He's ok but his fever is getting higher." he said. "Why don't you guys come in?" They entered. Eddie led them to where Chavo lay sleeping. Chavo was extremely pale and sweaty.

"He doesn't look too good." Dave said. Eddie nodded. Chavo started to stur. Eddie quickly sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Chavo's shoulder.

"Wake up Chavito." he coaxed. Chavo opened his eyes and moaned.

"Its ok Chavito." he said. "Are you hungery?" Chavo shook his head.

"I'm a little thristy though." he said. Eddie nodded and handed him a water bottle. Chavo drank then handed it back to Eddie.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem Chavito, how are you feeling?" Eddie asked

"Ok I guess." he said.

"Ok, good." Eddie said. He felt Chavo's forehead. "Your fever is going down, that's good."

"Hey Chavo." Rey said speaking for the first time since Chavo woke.

"Hi Rey, Chris, Dave." Chavo said.

"Feeling better?" Chris asked.

"A little bit." Chavo replied

"Ok, we're gonna go." Dave said, indicating Chris and himself. "You staying Rey?"

"Yeah." Rey replied.

"Ok, see you later." Chris said

"See ya." Eddie said and they left. Chavo yawned.

"Tired?" Rey asked.

"A bit." Chavo said.

"Go ahead, sleep, you need your rest." Rey said. Chavo nodded, closed his eyes, and drifted slowly off to sleep.

Rey stayed for a while and then left to go to a club with some of the other guys. Eddie refused to go because he needed to take care of Chavo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie watched over Chavo throughout the night and finally his fever broke. After that Eddie got a little sleep. He was awaked by a groan. Chavo was starting to wake up.

"Hey Chavito, feeling better?" Eddie asked.

"Much better." Chavo said.

"Are you hungery?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah." Chavo said. Eddie left the room and returned a few minutes later with a bowl of ceral and orange juice. Chavo ate it greedily. Then Rey and Chris came to see how Chavo was.

"What'd you guys do last night?" Chavo asked.

"We went to a club." Rey said.

"You go to?" Chavo asked Eddie. He shook his head.

"Why not?" Chavo asked.

"I was taking care of you." he replied. "You're not just my nephew, you're more like my brother. there's is no way in heaven, in hell,or on earth I would leave you when you're sick." Chavo smiled.

"Thanks man." he said

END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HERE'S THE TRANSLATION OF MY SONG

Sleep young one,

let your dreams take hold.

let sleep overtake you,

and sleep in peace tonight.

Visons of delight revealing.

breathes a pure and holy feeling.

sleep all through the night.

While the weary world is sleeping,

Dream my boy and sleep in happiness.

A vigil over you I keep,

Soft the drowsy hours creep.

In peaceful slumber dream of angels.

sleep young one,

I love you.


End file.
